


vergessene Erinnerungen

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2015/2016 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: vergessene Erinnerungen<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: (emotionaler) Schatz<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor<br/>Länge: 622 Wörter<br/>Zusammenfassung: Die Vergangenheit holt einen unverhofft immer wieder ein.</p><p>A/N: War der erste Gedanke, der mir zu diesem Prompt eingefallen ist :)<br/>Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p><p>Warnung:  Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	vergessene Erinnerungen

Thiel hatte sich am Morgen ein neues Regal fürs Wohnzimmer gekauft, das er jetzt aufbauen wollte. Mit einem Schraubenzieher hatte er es schon versucht, allerdings hatte sich dies als sehr mühsam erwiesen. Also rief er seinen Vater an, um sich einen Akkuschrauber zu leihen. Doch Herbert erinnert ihn daran, dass sein Akkuschrauber noch bei ihm liegen müsste – er hatte ihn sich schon vor Monaten ausgeliehen, als er sich sein neues Bett gekauft hatte. Thiel seufzte. Wenn er nur wüsste wo er das Ding hin geräumt hatte. Er suchte zuerst die ganze Wohnung ab, doch es blieb verschollen. „So ein Mist“, fluchte er.  
Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Und da der verschollene Akkuschrauber tatsächlich, ganz oben auf einem Stapel Kartons. Er nahm ihn herunter und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen noch mal einen Blick in die oberste Kiste zu werfen. In der Kiste lagen Erinnerungsstücke an Lukas. Sein Herz machte einen Satz. Besonders faszinierte ihn ein Paar Schühchen, die er heraus nahm und anschaute. Der Anblick weckte so viele vergessene Erinnerungen, dass er es nicht über sich brachte, die Schuhe wieder zurück in die Kiste zu legen. So wanderten sie mit hoch in seine Wohnung. Thiel ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, immer noch die Schühchen in seinen Händen. Er seufzte. Damals war noch alles in Ordnung. Diese Schuhe hatten eines Abends auf seinem Teller gestanden, als er von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war. Seine Freude war riesig gewesen. Doch trotz aller schönen Erinnerungen schmerzte es ihn immer noch, dass seine Ehe in die Brüche gegangen war. Nach einiger Zeit legte er die kleinen Schuhe vor sich auf dem Tisch ab, fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und widmete sich dann endlich wieder seinem Regal. Leider funktionierte das immer noch nicht so wie es sollte, und er war kurz davor aufzugeben, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
„Guten Abend Thiel.“  
„Nabend Boerne.“ Das passte jetzt eigentlich ganz gut, dachte Thiel.  
„Was ist das denn für ein Lärm bei Ihnen?“, fragte Boerne. „Räumen Sie die Wohnung um?“  
Thiel rollte nur mit den Augen. Lärm! Bloß weil ihm ein oder zweimal ein Brett umgekippt war.  
„Nein? Was um Himmels willen machen Sie dann?“  
Thiel deutete Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Boerne folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich gleich die Anleitung, die Thiel auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.  
„Ich scheine ja genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewählt zu haben, wenn ich mir das Chaos hier so ansehe“, erklärte Boerne.  
„Naja schaden kann es nicht. Vier Hände sind besser als zwei“, entgegnete Thiel.  
Nach kurzer einer Diskussion über die Verständlichkeit der Anleitung arbeiteten sie doch ganz gut zusammen, wie Thiel überrascht feststellte.  
Nachdem das Regal nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich fertig aufgebaut war, saßen sie noch bei einem Bier zusammen. Thiel schaute immer wieder auf die kleinen Schuhe die immer noch auf dem Tisch lagen.  
„Lukas erste Schuhe?“, fragte Boerne in die Stille hinein.  
Thiel nickte.  
„Ich habe letztens in meinem Keller ein altes Lehrbuch meines Vaters gefunden, das ich mir früher schon immer heimlich ausgeliehen und dann gelesen habe“, erzählte Boerne unaufgefordert.  
„Und was haben Sie dann damit gemacht?“, fragte Thiel nach.  
„Ich habe es in meinen Bücherschrank gestellt. Es ist ja schon ein kleiner Schatz und auch eine Erinnerung an meinen Vater“, antwortete Boerne. Er drehte sich leicht zu Thiel und hob seine Bierflasche an. „Auf die vergessenen Erinnerungen.“  
Thiel nickte und stieß leicht mit seiner Flasche gegen Boernes. „Prost Boerne.“  
Das war das letzte, was Boerne für eine lange Zeit sagte. Aber das störte Thiel nicht. Er hatte mittlerweile festgestellt, dass man gut mit Boerne schweigen konnte, auch wenn das nicht so oft vorkam. Alleine schon, dass er hier nicht alleine saß, war viel wert. Er würde die Schühchen über seine Nachtischlampe hängen.


End file.
